Breaking Stone
by The Pyrat
Summary: Mello is often a rather angry fellow. It's bad enough when Matt must see that unhappy look of his for hours a day, but when the unfortunate demise of a certain GameBoy occurs, there's punishment in store. **Kinky yaoi, one-shot**


_**Warning**__: Please heed the rating. This story contains graphic yaoi (male on male sexuality) and language, along with kink, including bondage and light spanking. If it's not your kind of thing to read, than I'm sure you can find plenty of stories elsewhere to enjoy :)_

_**Author's Note**__: Sooo…it has been a long time since I put up any stories. I have been writing fanfiction during that time, believe me, and a chapter fic is in the works. But I really needed a break from it because it was beginning to stress me out just a tad with the details, and I really want to enjoy myself while writing. Therefore I wrote this, a purposeless, smutty, plotless oneshot, simply for my own relaxation. I'm not altogether pleased with it, but for those of you who are waiting for Leather Bound Kitten to be finished or are just looking for some kinky yaoi, here's something for ya'. To my subscribers who don't like yaoi…I'm so very sorry o.o_

_Also, even though some may consider it OOC, I just can't do the Mello topping Matt thing. It has to do with the way I see Matt's character, not so much Mello's. While Mello is tough and passionate and at times just a downright brat, Matt is calm, rather lazy, and, in my mind, perfectly capable of taking charge of Mello. So, if you haven't guessed, Matt tops here._

_**Death Note and all related characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**_

* * *

There are times when Mello is like little more than a rock. A very hard, _very _angry rock…if it is indeed possible for a rock to be angry. But if it was, if there was one particular rock in the world who had the ability to be angry, it would be Mello.

He had a habit of sitting and glaring. He hated to have this habit called "sulking", as that was what Matt liked to refer to it as. But no. Mello _insisted _it wasn't that.

"What do you want me to call it then?" said Matt one day, folding his arms impatiently after Mello snapped at him for saying that wretched s-word.

"You won't call it anything," said Mello. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but when I'm in a bad mood I don't like myself or anything I'm doing to be named, or referred to at all. I want to be left alone."

Well, since Mello didn't want to be named or referred to or acknowledged, Matt therefore decided that the sulky glare of his was "Mello not existing". It wasn't a very intelligent thing to do, as it resulted in his Wii controller being shoved in a very uncomfortable place, and the gaming system simply wasn't very appealing to him after that. Leave it to Mello, that heartless rock, to ruin something as wonderful as a new game platform.

Matt wasn't exactly persistent. He was happy to let it end there, with minimal, albeit painful, damages. Mello could go on sulking…or whatever it was he was doing. _Fine_. He could wear that unhappy face and glare and pout and frown his way to early aging. Matt didn't care and he _wouldn't _care.

Yet…there was something familiar about the way Mello sat as he glared out the apartment window, his fist under his chin, his face set in stony concentration. What was it?

Ahhh, yes. The Thinker. A statue.

No surprise.

"You know Mello," Matt didn't look up as he spoke, instead concentrating on the DS in his hands. "If you keep frowning like that you're going to get lines. You're only twenty-one, man. You need to chill."

Mello turned that icy glare in his direction. In his imagination, Matt could hear a stone neck creaking to turn. "I don't have time to 'chill'. In case you haven't noticed, I don't have the Death Note anymore, and I don't have the mafia. Near is getting ahead far too quickly and I have _no _options."

"Well you still have me."

Mello rolled his eyes. "And what is that doing for me?"

"Aw, don't be like that," Matt considered pausing the game, but he was just getting to the final boss. He decided against it. His mind could be in two places at once anyway. "I'm lots of help. Thanks to me you get to live in this apartment."

"If we weren't living in it, it would be condemned. This place is ready to fall to the ground."

"It isn't _that _bad," Matt clicked the little buttons quickly, beginning to get anxious as he saw the boss's power level. Did he even have enough experience points to beat it? "We have running water and electricity. There's a bed, a couch, and TV. We have multiple computers-"

"All of the computers but one are thanks to me. We have no cable and therefore only about five TV channels, only one of which actually comes in and it's the Spanish soap opera station. The water takes forever to get hot, and the lights flicker."

Well. Talk about bursting someone's bubble. Matt huffed, watching his hitpoints fall dangerously low. He needed a healing potion… "I buy you chocolate. I buy you that damn fancy stuff you love so much. That isn't _cheap_ Mello. I don't know why I bother, you don't seem to be appreciating it."

No response. Good. Mello couldn't exactly pick on chocolate anyway. Matt allowed himself a little smirk, and quickly equipped himself with a higher level weapon. You are going down Mr. Boss!

"I always let you have the bed," Matt said. "And there are nice sheets on it. Those weren't cheap either. I let you take as long as you want in the bathroom. I pay _all _the bills while you sit home and whine about Near being better than you." Mello twitched at that. Oooh, forbidden territory. The weak point. But that would be far too risky a move. Matt stuck to shots from afar. "I buy all the food. And I help you with your surveillance work even though I already have a fulltime job. Which _you _don't have."

"The house is always dirty and I'm the only one who ever bothers to clean it," Mello's glare was focused once more out the window, not that Matt would have noticed otherwise. The boss's hitpoints were half-way down, and Mello seemed to have run out of complaints to throw. Victory one and victory two. Only…

"The bed creaks at the slightest move you make. The sheets may be nice but the frame is ready to fall apart. I have no choice but to take a long time in the bathroom _because the water won't heat_. You barely pay the bills and wouldn't be paying them at all if I didn't wake you up every morning to go to that minimum wage job of yours. The 'food' you buy is nothing but ramen and microwave dinners. And you _suck _at surveillance work!"

The little death tune sounded, and GAME OVER flashed across the DS screen. Matt closed his eyes. Alright, deep breath. He'd just…start over. Yeah. His last save point hadn't been too far back. Five minutes and he'd be back to the battle. Or maybe ten minutes. He'd have to come better prepared. He sighed. "Whatever Mello. If you just aren't going to be happy with anything-"

The DS was slapped out of his hands, skittering across the floor to hit the wall. He blinked in surprise to find Mello suddenly standing over him, the gun he'd kept tucked in the front of his pants now pressing against Matt's head. "If I hear that stupid tune one more time I swear it is getting _destroyed_."

"Okay…okay…come on, is the gun really necessary?" Matt supposed he should have expected this to be coming. Mello could only remain in that sedentary rock state for so long. All the while whatever happened to have angered him in the first place would be building up, and the longer he stayed quiet and sulked and brooded the worse the explosion would be when it came. "Look, I'll just go play it in the other room-"

The DS jumped. One bullet hole, then a second appeared through it, and Matt's mouth dropped open.

"No way…you did not just…you…I'd almost beat the game!" he leapt to his feet, with Mello having already brought the gun right back to press against his head.

"So sorry about your tragic loss," said Mello sarcastically, the words harsh and biting. "Maybe now you can finally do something useful for once!"

"Oh yeah, I'll do something useful," Matt said, attempting to advance on him despite the gun even as Mello backed away. "How about I do something useful for the whole world and throw you out the window, huh?"

Mello's eyes widened. "I will fucking _kill _you! What'd you say to me?"

"You heard me blondie. Oh you'll kill me will you? I dare you, go ahead!" Mello's back hit the wall and pressed against it, giving Matt the opportunity to get right in his face, meeting the glare straight-on. "I dare you. Come on."

Mello despised backing down from a challenge. As one who had been willing to blow up a whole building without even being protected from the blast, he was certainly willing to rise to the occasion when it came to face-offs. But of course…he couldn't actually pull the trigger. He hated that he couldn't, but he had no want in his mind to do so, and he was quite sure that even if he did his finger wouldn't have tightened any further on the trigger. It was immovable.

"I hope you know you're buying me a new DS," said Matt, leaning a bit closer, close enough to feel the heat of Mello's breath on his face. "You owe me big time."

"I don't owe you anything," Mello fairly spat. "And there's no way in hell I'm buying you another one of those stupid things."

"Oh yes you are."

"_No_, I'm not."

Matt shrugged. "Well then. Looks like I really am going to have to toss you out the window."

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting you…don't you dare touch me! Hey!"

Mello's protests were entirely useless. Matt had long ago learned that when it came to him, Mello's gun posed little threat, save for occasionally getting pistol-whipped. He had absolutely no worries in his mind that Mello would actually pull the trigger on him, so it was with perfectly calm ease that he put his furious partner over his shoulder and toted him toward the window.

"Matt! Don't you dare! I swear I'll hit you!" Mello carried through with that threat even as he said it, pounding his fist hard against Matt's back. He would have kicked him as well, had Matt not been holding his legs down. A perfectly wretched predicament indeed. Damn his uncooperative trigger-finger.

"So it's 'I'll hit you" now?" said Matt, pausing in front of the window's glass. "What happened to 'I'll shoot you'? Couldn't do it could you? Unlike you, I'm actually perfectly willing to carry through with my threat. You'd survive the fall."

"Are you kidding? It's twenty feet at least!"

"Yeah, well, there's a dumpster down there that has some mushy looking food and paper in it. It'll cushion the fall. Besides you _do _owe me, and falling in the dumpster would mean you'd have to get a shower. We could share, to conserve water and all."

"Stupid hormonal idiot! I shoot your damn game and the next thing your mind goes to is sex? What's wrong with you?!"

"Well your ass is about an inch away from my face," said Matt, and he could practically sense Mello's face reddening. "That might have something to do with it." He reached over, risking giving Mello a little more freedom with his legs, and slid open the window. Mello didn't miss the sound of it, and bucked up so hard Matt nearly lost his balance.

"Don't you dare do it Matt! The rest of your stupid gaming systems will be next if you do! They're going to look like Swiss cheese when I get done with them, bastard!"

"You'll owe me even more then," Matt maneuvered him off his shoulder, caught his wrists and snatched away the gun, then bent him backwards at an uncomfortable angle over the windowsill. "What do you think of that Mello? Hm? Owing me some _favors_? Maybe it'll cheer you up a little. You're such a brat." Matt bent over with him, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces, and kissed him chastely on the mouth, a mere precursor to the plans that were already running through his head. "What's wrong, Mel? Come on. So many times I just let you get over your anger all alone, and that can't be good for you. You need attention or something?"

"Ah…shit…you're gonna break my back," Mello winced, his arms beginning to shake at the strain caused by the unusual angle, his back already aching. "Nothing's wrong. It's all…_you_."

"Mm? Really? What'd I do?" Matt let Mello's body slide a bit farther over the sill, forcing him to balance on the tips of his toes and putting him into a back bend, his stomach muscles taut. Still keeping a grip on Mello's hands, Matt moved his own body downward and lightly kissed his captive's exposed skin beneath his short vest. He felt Mello shiver and smiled softly, before letting his tongue trail lightly where his lips had just touched, exploring a body that was still rigid as stone.

"You're an idiot," said Mello, speaking tensely. "All you ever do is play those stupid games when there's work that needs to be done. You never care about any of the important things."

"If I didn't care I wouldn't be sharing my apartment with you," said Matt, before taking hold of the bottom zipper on the vest and pulling it upward until Mello's chest was exposed. "I care a lot. I asked what's bothering you didn't I? I want to know."

"Let me guess…ahh…" Mello's breath caught suddenly, as Matt's tongue went to a nipple, licking and sucking it softly. "You wouldn't be…doing this if you didn't…care." His once even breathing grew uneven. "And there's no way I'm letting you…top me…"

"You're already letting me," Matt trailed his tongue up, kissed the hollow at the base of Mello's throat softly and continued upward to nibble softly on his chin, now leaning terribly far out the window himself. The thrill of danger added to the pleasure. "And I do care, no matter what you think of it. So what's wrong? Something made you angry? Have I neglected you that bad? I've made you cum almost every night, when you let me. I've let you use me…I thought I was doing well. What got you so pissed? Did Near call?"

"No," Mello's breathing grew rougher, the angle putting a strain on his lungs.

Matt paused. "No what?"

"No, just no. No to everything." It was like the chant of a child throwing a tantrum, that stubborn word, over and over. "Get off me. We both know you aren't going to drop me."

"Do we?" Matt slid him over a little further, so his lower back no longer had any support and he would fall if Matt happened to let go of his wrists. This positioned a somewhat more desirable area of Mello's body upon the sill, though it was currently hidden beneath leather pulled tight by a labyrinth of laces. "What about now? Are 'we' still both sure I won't?"

"Damn it Matt," Mello hissed, trying to raise his torso to avoid the pain in his back. He was now gripping at Matt's wrists as well, his head tipped downward to see the ground below. "What do you want?"

"A little cooperation," Matt nuzzled against the laces, already feeling the hardness beneath them. "I don't appreciate my things being ruined. If you're going to do that you should at least give me an explanation. You can admit you have feelings rather than just emotions. Those are different things, you know? It's not like you're a statue, just there to look pretty." He smirked, then let go of one of Mello's wrists and twisted out of his grip to rub him through the leather, making up for the lost support by pressing his body harder against him. "Though, you certainly feel hard enough to be one. Damn, maybe I should hang you out the window more often. Do you like the danger? Or is it that you like being disciplined for being a naughty little brat?"

Mello squirmed under the attentions of Matt's hand. "Ah…come on…someone's going to see…"

"I'm willing to take that risk until you start telling me what's wrong."

"Damn…I'll kill you."

"Try it. You can't really do much. At this point you'll probably fall if you make a bad move. But if you ended up getting hurt, we could always play doctor." Matt tangled his fingers through the laces, beginning to loosen them. "Anything to say yet?"

"Fuck you."

"Ah, you're really not a very charming person," Matt pulled the laces apart and used his mouth the rest of the way, nuzzling Mello's pants open to allow his cock to poke through. "I won't give you anything better than this until you feel like explaining your nasty mood. Hm, Mel? It's not so hard to talk to me."

"It's stressful," Mello's voice was strained, spoken from between clenched teeth. "Don't you get it? I'm sick of it. I feel like killing the world. Just blowing up the whole damn thing. I'd be perfectly happy to just sit in the ashes and have you with me, even if you're useless." Mello groaned slightly as Matt pulled him upward to sit upon the sill, wincing at the aching in his back. "We could just have the world to ourselves. With no more Kira and no more Near." Mello leaned forward for Matt's lips, but Matt stopped him to instead tangle his fingers up in his hair and pull it lightly.

"What would we do, all alone in the world?" he said.

Mello shrugged. "I don't know. We'd…" He sighed heavily. "We'd go get a soda or something."

Matt chuckled. "Soda? Is that what you want?" This time he brought the kiss to Mello, biting his lower lip.

"Yeah…and chocolate," Mello mumbled into the kiss as he got to his feet, reaching up to stroke his fingers through Matt's hair and push him back, pressing him against the wall closest to them. "And I want you. Your tight ass…we could find something to stretch you good."

"As pleasant as that sounds," Matt took hold of Mello's wrists again, taking them captive and pulling them away from his hair. "Not this time. I own you today."

"You don't," Mello frowned. "I already told you, you aren't topping me. It doesn't work that way."

"Haven't you ever wanted some variety in your sex life?" Matt leaned over to kiss along Mello's neck, moving up to tug lightly at his ear. "You said yourself that you're stressed. Let me have control for a little while. You trust me don't you?"

"It isn't a matter of trust," Mello kept his body rigid, resisting the urge to melt into Matt's soft teasing. "It's just the way it works. Variety is for salads not sex, dumbass. I don't do variety."

"Today you do," Matt mumbled, his breath hot on the side of Mello's face. "Whether you give me permission or not, that's how it's gonna go. Got it?" He moved his hands to slip the vest off Mello's shoulders and let it fall to the floor, before caressing his hands over the blonde's chest. "You'll still enjoy yourself. I'll service you real nice and you can just relax. I'll do all the work."

Mello's muscles loosened, if only the slightest bit. "Fine."

"I'll be gentle-"

"Don't bother. If we're going to do it this way we might as well go all the way. Besides," Mello got in one last kiss of his own, moving roughly and grinding against Matt's body, "I don't want you thinking I can't handle it."

Matt accepted the kiss, letting Mello have his way for only a few brief seconds before he took command. He tangled his hands in Mello's hair again, getting a grip close to the roots and pulling it back with a slow motion, forcing their mouths apart.

"That's not your place," he said softly. "I choose when we touch. You are to do only as I say. Are those rules clear enough?"

"Yeah," Mello winced slightly, then a slow, teasing smile spread over his face. "What's the safety word?"

Matt shook his head. "I thought you wanted to prove you could handle it. What the hell do you need a safety word for? Are you scared? Come on…what am I going to do to you that you can't handle? You trust me."

Mello glared, that same nasty pissed-off glare he'd been aiming out the window earlier. "Then don't you dare go easy on me. Damn bastard." Matt slapped his hand against Mello's backside, the motion not even managing to sting through the leather. But the sound of it was enough to make Mello flinch, drawing in his breath sharply in surprise. Matt grinned.

"You want some more?" he said, squeezing the softly curved skin through the leather and moving his other hand down to toy with Mello's erection, stroking it softly.

"Mmm…yes," Mello struggled to choke down the gasps rising in his throat, trying to keep his voice calm. The result was his words shook from the effort, and he shut his mouth quickly.

"Ask nicely," Matt whispered the words against Mello's parted lips before slipping his tongue between them, then lowering his head to bite at Mello's throat.

"Ah…I'm not into the manners crap," Mello's neck arched back, inviting Matt's teeth to nip more painfully against the tight skin. "Just…ah…faster…"

"Aw, but you don't want it to be over with quick," Matt removed his hand altogether, eliciting a frustrated whimper from Mello. "I want to play with you first."

Mello growled, low and primal in his throat. "Damn you, I want it _now_." He grabbed hold of himself suddenly, impatient, and Matt quickly slapped his hand away. He took his wrists, twisting his arms behind his back, holding them just high enough for the angle to be painful.

"I suppose you can't be trusted with so much freedom," he said, speaking close to Mello's ear. "You broke the rules; I didn't give you permission to touch yourself. I'll have to punish you, and make sure this doesn't occur again."

Mello chuckled. "What're you gonna do? You just don't scare me Matt. You aren't a very frightening person."

"Well then," Matt's voice took on a different tone, a dark predatory whisper in Mello's ear. "I'll have to teach you to be scared."

Mello got goosebumps over his skin at Matt's words, but a smile lingered on his face. Matt pushed him toward the bedroom, wherein he maneuvered him to lie face down on the bed, with his arms spread to the sides. "Don't move," he said. "I want you to stay exactly as you are."

"And what if I don't?" Mello mumbled, his words somewhat muffled.

"Sit up."

Mello did so, and Matt came to him, taking his face in his hands and tenderly kissing him and he stroked his fingers over his cheeks. Mello closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Matt's tongue against his own, when he was startled out of it by a sudden sharp slap to his face. His eyes opened abruptly, to find Matt having pulled away from him ever so slightly, now rubbing where he'd struck him. "If you disobey," he said. "You'll be punished further. I'll have to hit you. So lie down like a good boy, and keep your arms away from your body. Wait for me."

Mello's immediate instinct was to rebel against Matt's commands, but he reigned in his inclinations and simply obeyed quietly, but with a certain air of detachment. If he wasn't going to be getting his way, he simply wouldn't allow himself any involvement or feelings for the situation.

Meanwhile Matt knelt down beside the bed and reached under it, pulling out a small cardboard box of their personal "toys". They were rarely used; though Mello had bought them and threatened Matt with each and every one he didn't often have the patience to actually use them. Mello truly wasn't one to prolong pleasure or take his time with foreplay. When he wanted something he wanted it _right then_, no waiting, no excuses. Already Matt was not noticing how Mello's fingers were tapping lightly against the bed, impatient for something to happen.

"These should help with your disobedience problems," Matt said, selecting a basic pair of metal handcuffs from the box and straddling Mello's back as he locked them around his wrists. The rings locked into place with a series of clicks, and Mello shivered at the sound and the cold metal pressing against his skin. Matt grabbed hold of his shoulder and pulled him up into a sitting position then pushed him onto his back, before he proceeded to pull the leather pants off of him and toss them to the floor. As Matt was still fully dressed himself, Mello found this immediately to be a terrible show of dominance, naked and exposed himself while Matt had yet to even take his shirt off. It was mere moments before he did just that however, then loosened his belt and slipped that off as well.

Mello pressed his head back against the pillows, watching as Matt spread his legs and leaned down to take his cock into his mouth. He gasped softly at the warmth, Matt deepthroating him as he squirmed, his arms straining against their bindings. But even as the pleasure begin to build to a crescendo he could feel Matt slowing, his tongue now just teasing lightly around the tip before leaving him all together. Mello cursed softly, his frustration rising.

"You're really being a pain in the ass, you know that?" Mello said, his breathing heavy. "You can't just keep doing that to me, teasing me and not letting me get anything out of it."

Matt smirked, reaching over the side of the bed. "I can't huh? Well we aren't done yet. I can show you just how much more of a pain in the ass I can be." He sat back up, now holding in his hand a dildo the size of which made Mello's mouth drop open. He could remember buying it himself, but whatever had possessed him to choose it…oh yes. He'd counted on it being used on Matt, not himself.

"You look worried Mello," Matt said, beginning to press his finger against Mello's anus, lightly enough to avoid penetration. "You're the one who bought this. You said we'd have fun with it, remember?"

"Well yeah, with you on the receiving end," said Mello bluntly. "You've had more…experience. With me it'll…"

"It'll hurt more?" Mello's face reddened, and Matt went on, "Don't worry about it. It widens only gradually, I'll put it in slow."

He moved it into position, as if to begin immediately, and Mello blurted out, "Wait!" Matt's head jerked up in surprise, and Mello lowered his voice, "I…it…isn't it common practice to lube it up or something? I mean…it's not like I get this very often. I don't want to…end up with injuries. I have work to do and all."

Matt smiled softly. "Of course. How could I forget?" He crawled up to crouch over Mello's body, pressing the tip of the toy to Mello's mouth. "Go on then. Lube it."

Humiliation making his stomach twist, Mello sucked the end up to as far as it would fit in his mouth, then ran his tongue over the rest of it, his saliva becoming a glistening sheen over the plastic. Matt pulled it away when Mello was done with it, but before he did anything with it he set it very carefully on its end on the bedside table, then took Mello's legs in his hands and pushed them upward and apart, before lowering his head to begin to rimming him, his tongue working carefully. Mello's mouth opened in a gasp, a moan rising from his throat as his eyes closed, his head pressing against the bed's headboard.

"Ah!...Matt…I…" He began panting, his arms struggling more than ever for release. "Let me go…"

"Not yet," Matt paused in his ministrations to glance up at him. "We already established that you couldn't obey remember? The handcuffs are for your own good."

"But…aah…I'll obey you…I will…damn it…it's not fair…"

"No, not fair would be wiping down the dildo and shoving it in you dry," said Matt. He reached for the toy, bringing it into position and looking up at Mello's face. "You ready for it? You want it?"

"Yes. Yes! I do," Mello's legs trembled as Matt rested them on his shoulders, his face flushed. "Do it!"

Matt did, shoving it in farther and harder than Mello anticipated. Though it was made slick with saliva, the pain came from the stretching it cause, and Mello yelped before he could choke down the noise.

"Shit…that's too much," Mello groaned in pain, squirming in an effort to escape the thing. Matt frowned and slowly pulled it out.

"I can't do this very well if you're going to be moving all over the place," he said.

"Well then warn me next time before you shove something up my ass!" Mello snapped. "I wasn't ready!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "You said to do it, idiot. Regardless, you being a whiny bitch isn't the focus here. I'm going to have to tie you up more thoroughly." He reached over to the box, pulling out a collar with two chains attached to each side. Mello attempted to avoid it being slipped around his neck, but in vain, and Matt locked the chains to the bedposts, one on the right and one on the left. Mello was left being able to move his head hardly a mere inch to either side, and he huffed irritably.

"This isn't necessary," he said, glaring as Matt brought out more bindings

"That's not up to you. Sheesh Mel. Give it a rest." Matt attached leather shackles to his legs, then tied those to the bedposts as well. Afterward a leather band around Mello's waist assisted in strapping him even more securely to the bed, leaving him grumbling in irritation.

"This isn't exactly what I'd call fun," he said, beginning to sweat.

"You say that, yet you're more aroused than ever," said Matt. "It's good for you Mello, to feel helpless every once in a while, at someone else's mercy."

"Fuck you."

"I think I've heard that before. It isn't helping. You do like it though, and I'm not stopping, so get over it. Keep whining and you'll get slapped on the ass." Reaching over to the box once more, he withdrew a crop and slapped it against his palm. "Damn Mello, you sure bought a lot. We've never even used most of this stuff."

"Well it's all getting used on _you _next," Mello said. "I'll get you back for this."

"You do that," Matt leaned over to give him a lingering kiss on the mouth, before setting down the crop close at hand and picking up the dildo again. "But until then, I'm still in charge."

"I'd say it's a pretty crappy situation…ah!" Mello bared his teeth at the sudden discomfort, his eyes squeezing shut. But Matt moved slowly this time, giving his body time to adjust to the size of the toy.

"Being on the bottom is no joke," said Matt, caressing his free hand on Mello's hip. "We've never done it this way before have we? You were always too prideful…or maybe you were just scared."

"Wasn't…scared…aah…damn it," the urge to squirm away from the pain was irresistible, but the bindings kept Mello in place, preventing the disobedience he was tempted to commit. Somewhere in his mind it occurred to him to be thankful for the straps and chains…but that thought wasn't allowed to fully form and he quickly shoved it away. He felt Matt push the thing into him deeper and hissed in pain, chewing his lip in an attempt to keep silent.

"It'll hurt less if you relax your muscles Mel," said Matt, pausing to stroke his face and administer gentle kisses on his lips. "You're so tense; if you could just chill a little…it would be a lot easier."

Relaxing wasn't exactly something Mello did very well. His instinct was to be tense, to be uptight, to be constantly alert. Experience told him that the moment he decided to relax would be the moment when something bad happened. Trying to make the tight stone-like state of his muscles go away was an unfamiliar action and seemed to be bordering on impossible. Matt went on stroking him gently, giving him little chills and breathing soft words in his ear. "Come on Mello, just relax for once. We're perfectly safe, you can do it. Pretend we really do have the whole world to ourselves, there's no one else but us." His fingers ran smoothly through Mello's hair, rubbing his scalp and tugging very lightly, a calm and soothing motion.

As Mello felt his body begin to go limp the pain lessened as well, and he sighed a little in relief. Even as the dildo was pushed into him a little deeper he resisted the urge to tighten up again, instead steadying his breathing, regulating it, and keeping himself calm. The pace was picked up a bit after that, Matt pushing the toy in about an inch at a time with several seconds in between as Mello breathed slowly and kept his eyes closed.

"Hey Mel," Matt spoke softly, giving Mello's ear soft licks as he did. "That's all the way. Wasn't so scary now was it?"

"No," Mello didn't bother to deny it being scary at all, settling for a simple answer. His eyes fluttered open, looking glazed with lust. "I want you all the way in next."

Matt grinned. "If that's what you want." He began to pull the dildo back out, moving slowly, watching as Mello's head arched back to press harder against the pillows, his mouth opening as he breathed deeply, little sounds escaping his mouth. He gave a strangled cry as it was pulled out him completely, his bound arms trembling. Matt moved away from him a bit to slip out of his pants and underwear, feeling Mello's eyes on him as he did. Matt turned back to him, to find a little smile playing about Mello's lips as he looked at him.

"What?" said Matt. "Something interesting about me?"

"You look different from down here," said Mello.

"Is that good or bad?" said Matt, supposing "down here" must have been referring to a submissive position.

"It's good," said Mello. "This is just temporary anyway."

Matt shook his head. "Right." He readjusted his position, moving to get a grip on Mello's hips and pausing to run his eyes over his body, appreciating it for several moments. Mello chuckled suddenly and Matt looked up at him. "What?"

"After the dildo you'll be easy," he said.

Matt frowned. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Mello, grinned, a mischievous look on his face. "You're tiny. It's not exactly…threatening."

Matt felt his face reddening. "I am not. Besides, size doesn't matter."

"Oh?"

"It's what you do with it."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Agh, you little brat," Matt took the crop into his hand, tapping it lightly against Mello's thighs. "You're asking for it. Keep it up…"

"What're you gonna do?" said Mello. "Spank me? You think I'm scared of that?"

Matt slapped the crop against him sharply, making the place of impact fade only momentarily to white before the blood rushed back as a furious red. Mello gasped softly, but his smile remained, and he wetted his lips with his tongue. "Is that all you've got? What do you think I am, Matt, a little boy? I can take it harder than that."

Matt brought the crop down again, harder, managing to this time elicit a tiny whimper but nothing more, while Mello's defiant look remained on his face. "Roger would hit us harder than that."

The next few lashes landed in quick succession, whipping across Mello's skin hard enough to remove the smile from his lips and replace it with a grimace. He said nothing when Matt paused, and only slowly exhaled the breath he'd been holding. "How about a dozen more?" Matt said, crouching over him like a predator. He took Mello's erection in his free hand and stroked it, running his fingers over the tip. "Ask me for more Mello. Do you want it?"

"Mmm…yes…give me more," Mello moaned softly, watching Matt through half-lidded eyes. "Aah…touch me…harder."

Matt put down the crop, replacing it instead with his hand and cupping Mello's backside, rubbing his palm over the smooth skin in a teasing caress before he brought that same hand down in a smack, receiving a somewhat sharper moan in response.

"Count them Mello," he said. "That was number one, and we're going to twelve. Keep track of them. Count aloud. Say it."

"One," Mello's response was little more than a breath fashioned into a word, his concentration more focused on trying to maneuver his body closer to Matt's hand despite the restraints. It did him no good however; Matt's touches were just as soft and teasing as before, making him grit his teeth. "Matt…come on…" Another slap landed on his skin, leaving a stinging palm-sized red mark in its wake. "Ah! T-two…Matt please…"

"Please what?" Matt asked, his voice a husky whisper. "What do you want Mello? Tell me. Beg me for it." He fell into a rhythm after that, with mere seconds between each slap, during which he gently rubbed the skin he'd struck, appreciating the growing warmth in the area as he watched Mello wince at each one, trying to get words out between the counting.

"Eight…Matt, I- nine…please…ten…I want you to- ah! Shit…eleven," he wriggled uncomfortably, whining a little in anticipation of the twelfth as Matt rubbed his skin. He lay with his eyes open, watching with no small amount of anxiety as Matt raised his hand again, flicking his wrist as he brought it down.

"A-ah!...ow…twelve," Mello bit back any further whimpers. The stony wall of pride he'd always kept so carefully built around himself was crumbling far too quickly for him to stop, and he watched as Matt's hand, now slick with pre-cum, slid up and down him slightly faster, doing nothing more than teasing him further, oh-so slowly heightening the pleasure and a near maddening pace.

"Matt, damn it, go faster. _Please_."

This time Matt thankfully complied, picking up the pace with his hand, even as he lowered his head and began sucking the tip. Mello's entire body strained against the bindings, as Matt closed his eyes and continued without a word, slowly sliding two fingers inside him and scissoring them, then rubbing them just barely inside where the nerves were startlingly sensitive. Mello's back arched as much as it could despite the restraints and he panted heavily as Matt continued to finger him, pushing in deeply before pulling out almost completely.

"Matt…I want…" Mello cut off, his words mumbled, and Matt paused, then slowly raised his head, pre-cum coating his lips and chin.

"What was that?"

Mello steadied his breathing as best he could. "I want _you_. Not your fingers anymore. You. Please."

"I thought I was tiny and unthreatening."

"I didn't mean it Matty," Mello's desperation was evident in his tone, as he made one last exhausted attempt to move. "I didn't mean it. I was just being a prick and teasing you because I hate not having my way. I don't like submitting to anyone…this isn't easy for me."

"Aw, come on Mel," Matt nuzzled his neck affectionately and kissed him. "You've been enjoying yourself, and you know it. Even if it hurts your pride."

Mello managed to turn his head just enough to catch hold of Matt's ear with his teeth, holding on to it carefully and teasing it with his tongue. Matt took hold of his hips again, positioning his body to push into him slowly. Mello moaned as Matt began rocking against him, his mouth opening in gasping breaths, and Matt took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Mello's mouth. He kissed him passionately as he deepened the thrusts, listening to Mello's muffled cries growing louder beneath him as he found his prostrate and focused his attentions there.

Any semblance of the once stony Mello was gone now. His body was hot, soft, moving flesh, alternately tensing and writhing with the growing ecstasy. This was nothing at all like a rock, save for the hard, throbbing cock of his that Matt now gripped in one hand, jerking it in time with his thrusts. Mello was still attempting to choke down each cry as they came, strangling them in his throat as sweat ran over his body and his toes curled, the bed creaking as Matt increased the pace.

He held out long enough for Mello to orgasm first, his body writhing in the bindings as he gasped for breath. A yell tore from his throat and he didn't even bother to attempt to silence it, before he fell limp, drawing trembling breaths. Matt continued to thrust through his own climax, his pace finally slowly in exhaustion before he collapsed weakly against Mello's chest, listening his lover's heart set a rabid pace beneath his damp skin.

"Ah…Mello…love you," Matt kissed his chest, stroking him softly.

It took several seconds for Mello to manage an answer. "That would sound better if you'd untie me," he said. "But I love you too."

Matt sat up drowsily, carefully pulling out of him and giving him a quick kiss. He hovered just inches above his face for several moments, using his fingers to trace the outer edges of the scar that marred the left side of Mello's face. He leaned down to kiss him again, just where the ruined skin crossed the bridge of Mello's nose.

"You look cute," he said softly, and Mello frowned.

"I'm not _cute_ Matt," he said, his voice surprisingly gentle. "A gun-toting mafia member with a scar over half his face is not cute."

"But see, I'm not thinking all that description crap. I'm just thinking 'Mello'. That's it. That's enough for me. And Mello is cute. Regardless of weapons, injuries, and past occupations. Just a cute, sexy, little blond." He nuzzled close to Mello's ear, breathing in the scent of his hair.

"I'm not little either," Mello mumbled, beginning to sound sleepy under the influence of the affectionate attention.

"Of course not," said Matt, before he slid his body off of him slowly and flopped down to the floor, rummaging through the box for the keys. "The keys are in here right Mel?"

"Mm…yeah. Finally decided to set me free did you?"

Matt scratched his head, shaking his hair out of his face. "Don't see 'em."

"Look harder then."

Over a minute passed, until Matt had at last dumped the entire contents of the box out onto the floor in desperation. Mello, unable to see what exactly was happening, lay glaring at the ceiling. "You're ruining the mood a little Matt," he said. "I would have liked to be asleep by now, with you holding me real nice."

Matt's head poked up over the side of the bed, a nervous smile on his face. "Well…Mello…"

Mello's frown deepened. "What?"

"We can cut the leather…but um…the chains…well…where exactly did you buy this stuff?"

"Some store downtown," said Mello slowly. "Why? What do you mean 'we can cut the leather'? This stuff was expensive."

Matt chuckled uncertainly. "Yeah, I know. So, if you could just remember the name of the store, that would be great. I can just drive down there real quick and get some keys so when I come back we can cuddle-"

"We have no keys?" Mello's words clipped out sharply from between his teeth, and Matt winced.

"Sort of…not really…"

"You didn't _make sure _we had keys before you locked me to this fucking bed?! Are you _kidding_?!"

"I'll just drive there really quickly and I'll be right back."

"No way! You are not _leaving _me here chained to the bed!"

…

Working in an adults' "toy store" came with the usual package of strange and unusual events. Therefore, when said events occurred they weren't nearly as strange and unusual as they would be to a regular person. So as Matt walked into the shop with his hands shoved deep in his pocket, hunched as if attempting to hide, the woman behind the register immediately understood that such a situation was close at hand.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she said, smiling as he approached the counter. She noticed his face was flaming red, a sure sign of someone who wasn't good in public settings.

"Yeah, um…well, we kind of…" he paused, as if to first think of the best way to go on. "We kind of lost our keys." He stopped there, giving her a look that was clearly hopeful that she would understand without further elaboration.

She nodded. "Oh, we get this all the time, you'd hardly believe it." She reached down under the counter and withdrew a little box. "All the locks we sell here need unique keys, but they also all have similar mechanisms so these lock picks are guaranteed to work on them. You can buy it for-"

"Well, I was hoping maybe you could just like bring out to the car real quick," he said. "I mean…if I bought it…well, it's not like this is going to happen again. And I'd rather like there to be witnesses for when he gets loose."

The woman chuckled and nodded. "Ah, I see. Alright, show me the way." She quickly called in another worker from the back room to mind the register while she was away, then followed Matt out to the Camaro in the parking lot, where he opened the passenger door as if raising the door to a lion's cage. She saw him smile timidly at whoever sat there, and he motioned her over.

"So Mel, she's going to get them off, okay?" he said, as the woman was greeted by the sight of a blond young man sitting in the passenger seat. His hand were cuffed behind his back, and a metal collar was around his neck, attached to which were two long chains. At the end of those, looking as if they'd been sawed off very hurriedly…were the ends of two bedposts. She stifled a laugh.

"Matt, I _hate _you," the blond snarled furiously, as the woman set to work on the collar, thinking that the safest thing to start with. Matt shifted anxiously behind her.

"Aw, you said you loved me earlier Mel…it was just a little accident-"

"When I get out of these, you are dead. You got it? I swear I'm going to kill you."

"But it was easy enough to drive here," Matt took a few steps back from the car. "And you know it wouldn't have been the same if we hadn't used them. You_ did _enjoy yourself."

"Matt, shut up-"

"Yeah, it looks like you two had a lot of fun," the woman said, as she snickered at the bedposts.

"Oh yeah," said Matt, looking somewhat dreamy. "We certainly did." He walked over to the driver's side and crawled onto the seat, therefore giving himself easy access to touch Mello's face as his bindings were removed.

"I'm going to kill you," Mello said again, growling from between clenched teeth.

"That's okay," said Matt. "You've sworn to kill me quite a few times before and I've always survived so…I think I can get through being 'killed' again. But you know you don't hate me. Come on."

Mello gave him an altogether weak glare as the collar came off. "I hate you enough to love you, how's that? Besides, I might be too tired to kill you right away. You'll have to just take me home…who knows, maybe I'll manage to sleep off my anger."

Matt grinned, leaning over to kiss his face. "That works."

And luckily, when Matt kissed him, he found that face to be nothing like stone at all.


End file.
